planetoftheapesfandomcom-20200223-history
War for the Planet of the Apes
''War for the Planet of the Apes ''is an upcoming sequel to the 2011 film Rise of the Planet of the Apes and the 2014 film Dawn of the Planet of the Apes that was announced on January 7, 2014 with Matt Reeves planning to return as director. The sequel originally had a launch date of July 29, 2016, but in January 2015 it was rescheduled to July 14, 2017. An early licensing promo gave a place holder title of Planet of the Apes, and in May 2015 it was given the provisional title War of the Planet of the Apes.[http://collider.com/new-planet-of-the-apes-movie-title-revealed/ Exclusive: New PLANET OF THE APES Movie Title Revealed], by Matt Goldberg - Collider (14 May 2015) The promo art was first shown at the Licensing Expo 2015 in June 2015, which also gave a place holder title of Planet of the Apes.First promo art for ‘Independence Day 2,’ ‘Planet of the Apes 3’ appear at Licensing Expo 2015 Synopsis More to Come... Plot Although no formal plot has been given for the sequel, however in an interview with Andy Serkis he stated that a nuclear war was "certainly not ruled out", leading to fan speculation about the plot of the third installment. However, Director Matt Reeves told "The Playlist" that the new sequel would not leap forward in time. In interviews for Dawn, Reeves talked a bit about the inevitable war Caesar would have with the humans; "As this story continues, we know that war is not avoided by the end of DAWN. That is going to take us into the world of what he is grappling with. Where he is going to be thrust into circumstances that he never, ever wanted to deal with, and was hoping he could avoid. And now he is right in the middle of it. The things that happen in that story test him in huge ways, in the ways in which his relationship with Koba haunts him deeply. It’s going to be an epic story. I think you’ve probably read that I sort of described it where in the first film was very much about his rise from humble beginnings to being a revolutionary. The second movie was about having to rise to the challenge of being a great leader in the most difficult of times. This is going to be the story that is going to cement his status as a seminal figure in ape history, and sort of leads to an almost biblical status. He is going to become like a mythic ape figure, like Moses".http://www.slashfilm.com/war-of-the-planet-of-the-apes-title-news/ Cast and Crew Primary Cast More to Come... Evolved Apes * Andy Serkis as Caesar * Judy Greer as Cornelia * Karin Konoval as Maurice * Steve Zahn as unknown ape * Terry Notary as Rocket * Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes * Michael Adamthwaite as Luca * Aleks Paunovic as unknown ape * Sara Canning as unknown ape * Lauro Chartraland as Look Out Apes More to Come... Humans * Gabriel Chavarria as Preacher * Woody Harrelson as The Colonel * Amiah Miller as a lead role * Chad Rook as Boyle * Mercedes de la Zerda as Lang * James Pizzinato as Travis * Alessandro Jurliani as Spear * Timothy Webber as Elder * Ty Olsson as Rex * Tanner Scott as a Human Soldier More to Come... Uncredited Cast More to Come... Production Crew *Director ... Matt Reeves *Screenwriters ... Matt Reeves, Mark Bomback *Producers ... Peter Chernin, Dylan Clark, Rick Jaffa, Amanda Silver More to Come... Locations More to Come... Filming Locations More to Come... Film Stills More to Come... Behind the Scenes More to Come... Other Related Images Human Cast More to Come... Behind the Scenes Film Development More to Come... Filming More to Come... Special Effects More to Come... What Year Is The Film Set? More to Come... Promotion More to Come... Trailers More to Come... TV Spots More to Come... Posters More to Come... Visits More to Come... Websites More to Come... War for Apes More to Come... More More to Come... Notes More to Come... External Links Speculation, Rumors and Confirmed Information Speculation *Milo may return in the film. *Koba might return in the third film despite having seemingly been killed by Caesar because at the end of the credits for Dawn had the sounds of Koba, who was breathing heavy, can be heard. Toby Kebbell's recent statement expressing interest in returning to the role has significantly strengthened the possibility. *The plot might follow Caesar and the apes led in the Human-Ape War. *It is currently unknown if Malcolm, Ellie and Alexander will return in the third film. More to Come... Rumors More to Come... Confirmed *Caesar, Cornelia, Maurice, Luca, Rocket and Blue Eyes will all return but is currently unknown as to how much of a role Maurice and Cornelia will play. More to Come... External Links * * References Category:Movies Category:CE Category:Caesar's Ape Colony (CE) Category:Caesar's Ape Army (CE) Category:Caesar's Council of Apes (CE) Category:Ape Rebellion (CE) Category:Human-Ape War Category:Movie Stubs Category:Article Request Category:Article Stubs Category:Stubs